dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, in Japan is a video game based on the well known anime Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT and is being developed by Dimps and published in North America by Atari for the PlayStation 2 and Europe and Japan by Namco Bandai under the Bandai Label. It is scheduled for release in North America on November 4, 2008, in Japan on December 4, 2008, and in Europe on December 5, 2008 and in Australia TBA 2009. Gameplay Analogous to it's predecessor, Infinite World will utilize the "Capsule System". Players will be able to customize their fighter by purchasing skills and adding them to a customize Skill tray. Dragon Missions The new Dragon Missions show many moments in the anime, and gives the players goals that aren't restricted to fighting. Some of theses missions include running down Snake Way under a time limit, and trying to catch Bubbles on King Kai's planet. Although this is not a new concept to the franchise, as the First Budokai Game featured two mini games within its story mode, the feature was absent from Budokai 2 and Budokai 3. Sagas in story mode In the story mode of the game you play through many of the main sagas: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, Buu Saga, GT Saga and an extra saga called Another Story in which characters from the movies can be fought. In this saga the enemies to fight are Frieza, Bardock, Cooler, Broly, Janemba and Pikkon. Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,Potential Unleashed) *Great Saiyaman *Kid Goten (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan (GT) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Piccolo (Base,Fuse w/ Nail, Fuse w/ Kami) *Krillin (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Tien *Yamcha *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Videl *Great Saiyawoman *Pikkon *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa * Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form, Mecha Frieza) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Base, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, SS3 Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Bardock *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta Cooler) *Broly (SS1, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Janemba (Final Form) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2) *Super 17 *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) Differences from Budokai 3 Both Games use basically the same engine, however Infinite World contains both graphical and gameplay differences * Infinite World contains Blue lightning in the auras, where Budokai 3 had Yellow lightning (although it should be noted that some auras still contain Yellow Lightning). * Story mode contains Mini-Games that cover events such as Gravity room training and traveling down Snake way. * Infinite World Removes Kid Goku, Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, Kid Uub, and Cell Jr (From Budokai 3) and adds Pikkon, Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2), Syn Shenron (Budokai 3 only had Omega Shenron), Goku (GT), Vegeta (GT), Great Saiyaman 2, Pan, Super Android 17 and Janemba. * Infinite World lacks a tournament mode and contains a new skill editing system (EX: In Budokai 3 all of Goku's Transformations would take up 5 slots (Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4), in Infinite World all Five take only 1 slot (TRANSFORM!). * Almost all characters in Infinite World have new combo's. * Hyper Mode, Beam Struggles and Dragon Rushes from Budokai 3 are removed. Because of the removal of Hyper Mode Ultimates can now be used freely. * A Dash attack and a secondary throw are added. * Special moves can now be pulled off freely in Infinite World, instead of being chained to specific combos. * Transformations end on Fatigue instead of Ki Energy. * Most Characters are given new Specials (EX: Krillin is given Solar Flare) and some are given new Ultimates (Goten & Trunks have Full Constructive Ki Blast). * Infinite World keeps all the costumes from Budokai 3 and adds more. External links * Official Japanese website Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable